


交换秘密

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: 澈汉 - Relationship, 率知
Kudos: 3





	交换秘密

-BGM: I WISH (BY SEVENTEEN)  
-崔胜哲生日快乐-澈汉爸爸都要快乐-一些奇怪的设定-  
-同班同学AU-率知澈汉-率知两个人在写交换日记-  
-OOC注意-进展很快注意-不知所云注意-

\-----------  
-951230  
崔胜哲在考完高考的聚餐上说，尹净汉喜欢他，或者应该说是，大概全世界都知道崔胜哲喜欢尹净汉，但没有人知道尹净汉喜欢崔胜哲。  
正确来说崔胜哲并没有跟尹净汉告白过。  
他只常常把"尹净汉很好看"挂在嘴边，常常在某个课间把饮料顺进尹净汉的抽屉里，而他则是毫无表示并且自然的拿出来大大方方喝，半句谢谢都不曾说过，又很常看着尹净汉自然就笑，总被班上的同学说像是个傻子。  
/  
-951230  
但尹净汉确实爱他，我觉得。  
反正上课的日子总是这样浑浑噩噩过了，在挤成糨糊的考试里面我的座位从中间正式调到最後排——我是很满意的就是了——就在尹净汉的隔壁，虽然不知道他用了什麽手法但总之他的座位前方肯定是崔胜哲，毫无例外。  
午睡起来的那节课尹净汉几乎是不会清醒的——除了导师的课他会起来表示一下自己有在，其馀时间一律睡着，但有次很意外的我在午休时恍恍惚惚听见他压低着声音叫了下崔胜哲的名字。  
崔胜哲应了很小一声之後问他怎麽了，尹净汉回答说自己不舒服，下午想请个假回家。  
我悄悄睁开眼睛，看见平时不可能出现的画面——他几乎柔若无骨的赖在崔胜哲身上，像个好看的娃娃，而崔胜哲本人则是叹了口气後一手固定住他一手替他收拾东西，嘴里低声的碎念。  
我闭上了眼，总感觉尹净汉是刻意的不想让其他人知道他有多喜欢崔胜哲。  
那个下午我看见崔胜哲的桌上出现了一小罐他从来不喝的草莓牛奶，一直到放学都没有打开。

尹净汉在班上人缘特别好，成绩也是，所以老师们才会放任他随时睡觉。  
他最讨厌的课——同时也是崔胜哲最喜欢的课——是户外的体育，球场上的崔胜哲总是吸引班上一群女孩子的尖叫声，虽然他本人在课後听见称赞只会尴尬的点一下头，然後消失无踪。  
八成又去找尹净汉了吧，我个人觉得。  
但尹净汉很奇怪，在学校几乎不跟崔胜哲说话的，除了上次午休我看见的画面之外，他最多也只会跟对方打招呼，最多在没力气打开东西的时候用脚踢一踢崔胜哲的椅子。  
其实大家都以为崔胜哲是在追尹净汉，他本人也从来没有否认或承认相关的谣言过，久而久之大家也就觉得没关系，特别是女孩子，不管是隔壁班的丶整个年级的，都一样。  
好吧确实啦我没听见崔胜哲提过他为什麽总是对尹净汉这麽好，我只看过就这麽一次，还有崔胜哲不小心喝了两杯酒之後说的，"尹净汉喜欢我啊"这句话。  
不知道了，尹净汉真的爱他，是肯定句，还是疑问句，我没有想法了。  
烧酒好苦，为什麽崔胜哲喜欢喝这个，好怪。  
/  
-980218  
我确定尹净汉要比我们看到的爱崔胜哲多很多，我觉得。  
这家伙是我堂哥，虽然他大概内心没有"要关心堂弟"这几个字，但没办法，他就真的是我堂哥。  
我可能没有说过我有多——讨厌他出门都不带上我(虽然我跟我妹妹都很习惯一个人被扔在家里)，但连饭钱都没有留下我就觉得有点过分了。  
噢，如果幸运他有看手机的话会帮忙点个外卖，但他通常不看。  
晚上回家了还得继续煲个电话粥，我连开个门借本书都觉得尴尬，特别是他在视讯的时候，在门外都能听见他傻傻的笑声，八成又是什麽小伎俩了吧，恋爱的人都没啥脑子。  
回归正题。  
有次他生病了，我头一次看见真正动起来的尹净汉，翘了午休跑来，手里拿着我表哥不知何时给他的钥匙开了门——然後我跟他四目相对有够尴尬我快疯了——不过我很快的手指向崔胜哲的房间，然後他就跑(是真正意义上的跑)去开了门然後，就没有然後了。  
我当下立刻传讯息跟崔胜哲先生申请了大把零用钱，带着我妹远离家里然後溜去百货公司里吃和逛了个爽。  
开玩笑，我还想活。  
噢他还真的给我很多，还有剩的後来拿去买了几件新衣服。  
/  
-951230  
呀你这小子到底知道多少儿少不宜的东西，虽然我是美国人。  
你堂哥到底跟尹净汉告白没，我在班上快憋出病了你知道吗，整天装着不熟然後，到底在做什麽啊我这从小看到大的朋友。  
要不是知道他会报复不然我就按头了，真的很想冲进广播室替他们踢开柜门。

我会这麽说是因为有次应该是你妹妹不知道，就只是替他妈妈拿个东西过来吧，在教室门外大喊崔胜哲的名字没等他反应过来就把东西往他手上扔，这家伙看了眼是谁之後就默默把东西收下来。  
那整个下午我都感觉到尹净汉明显大写的不爽在脸上，整个生人勿近的气场散出来，超级夸张。  
重点是仍然嘴硬没有跟崔胜哲说半句话，只是放学的时候，同学几乎走光崔胜哲才起身收拾书包，安静一阵子後丢了一句"那是我堂妹，八成替我妈拿东西给我吧"，就走了。  
不要以为我眼瞎没看见尹净汉肉眼可见的弯起嘴角五秒。  
反正他就是嘴硬，我就这麽觉得了，这麽在乎崔胜哲还半个问句都不说。  
不过说真的，我是觉得大家都自觉的不会跑去干扰他们啦——假设他们真的公开的话——没必要躲躲藏藏的吧。

题外话，你堂哥上次说要请我吃饭，然後没请。  
堂弟表示一下吗？  
/  
-980218  
我哥的锅我不帮忙背，但如果你要跟我吃饭的话可以。

其实我觉得我哥被告白了，不过不可以说是我说的。  
那天他回家的时候笑得特别灿烂还诡异，随便问了句「净汉哥跟你告白了?」他竟然没有否认，还警告我不准去学校乱说，当天晚上我路过他房间外面听见他没有在打游戏，而是拿着手机一边说话，连续讲了好几个小时。  
/  
-951230  
但我没有听见他们告白啊？而且为什麽要瞒着我偷偷交往啊这两个家伙，还是不是朋友了。  
然後尹净汉今天上课好吵，一直踢你哥的椅子，你确定他们是在交往而不是吵架吗？  
/  
-980218  
·· ·－·· －－－ ···－ · －·－－ －－－ ··－  
/  
-951230  
不懂。但尹净汉终於忍不住在班上说了，然後你哥担起了全班的毕业聚餐费用。  
什麽时候补一下他欠我的？  
/  
-980218  
Shua哥好单纯，下次跟哥当面说吧。

\----

我是不会说"喜欢"你的，因为我也一样喜欢着我的家人和朋友，我希望你可以理解，当然，你也可以不要继续对我这麽好。  
我不想在这麽多人面前和你说话，但我很感谢你的细心和温暖，你会享有自由和痛楚，当然，你也可以选择不要，因为我很贪心。  
但我希望你能懂我想说的话，因为你是崔胜哲。  
-1004

崔胜哲收到这张纸条的时候回头看尹净汉一眼，而後又趁着下课时间把写好回覆的纸球扔到对方笔袋里，上课时尹净汉连续踢了好几次他的椅子。  
先是三下，大力一下，又接着两次後间隔长的三次，接着踢三次，间隔一次，正准备踢最後一下的时候崔胜哲终於意识到而转过头看尹净汉，後者耳尖有些红，趁没人注意的时候用笔盖戳了他的後背。

不用跟我说喜欢，我不想听见你告诉我尹净汉喜欢崔胜哲，但我爱你。  
-0808

/  
约莫过了几天，最终还是逃不过请客的崔胜哲，难得带着堂弟出门「还债」，在闲聊的同时提起这件事，洪知秀露出奇怪表情以示无法理解自己的两位同年朋友，一旁看戏的人咀嚼着食物边扬起意味深长的笑容让他有种自己智商被鄙视的错觉。  
又或许不是错觉。  
等到崔胜哲提前离开後——不要以为他没有看见来电者是尹净汉——才好奇的看向那个老是昵称自己980218的男孩子，感觉到目光而把视线移过去的人似乎接受到了他的疑问。  
「哥，你有没有想过不是喜欢是甚麽？」  
「讨厌啊，不是吗。」  
有些单纯的洪知秀直观的回答完，看着思考一阵子才眨了眨眼睛的崔瀚率开口，眼睛和他的径直相对。  
「爱只能对一个人说。」  
洪知秀突然理解了自己的朋友为什麽在纸条上写着不会对崔胜哲说出喜欢，因为他比起浅浅的喜欢是更深沉的爱，也并不是因为讨厌或是害羞，但也过度隐晦了点，他在心里抱怨。  
「我说了。」  
看自己没有动作而抬起眉的崔瀚率，在桌子上浅浅的敲出和那天尹净汉踢椅子如出一辙的声音，大脑高速运转的同时他讶异的看了眼正在等待自己回答的小孩。  
班上的同学们正在忙着告别，明显并没有注意到在角落的他们，而突然笑起来的洪知秀伸出手在对方掌心也点出一样的长短音讯息。

\----

-951230  
·· ·－·· －－－ ···－ · －·－－ －－－ ··－ ···－ · ·－· －· －－－ －·  
/  
-980218  
·· ·－·· －－－ ···－ · －·－－ －－－ ··－ ·－－－ －－－ ··· ···· ··－ ·－ 

-END.

/  
大家好，我是盒棠。  
其实这是一篇用率知包装成的澈汉——我也不知道我为什麽要写这个但我发现的时候已经ˋ快要写完了——大概就是想写一个很隐晦的告白故事吧XDDD  
最後在进度检查的当天把它写完了我好感动(?)，也很谢谢这次一起合作的宝宝们忍受我是个超级拖稿的人hhhhhhh  
下次期待我们在更好的故事里相见，我会努力坐在电脑前面敲键盘的！  
有任何想要说的话或是想要聊天都不用害羞可以留言或私信，如果之後想要找我联文也可以XD  
我们下次见！


End file.
